Time Will Heal
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: the RED Sniper's sexuality was never questioned; it was just sort of accepted by both teams. However, after a traumatizing incident involving a member of the BLU team one night, Sniper is placed under the protection of the RED Medic. As the two grow closer, a traitor reveals just who's side he is really on...
1. Rough Start

**Hey y'all, and welcome to my new fanfic called Time Will Heal! This is my first TF2 fanfic, so I hope y'all like it! Now, before we get started, there are a few things I want to go over:**

 **1\. Yes, there WILL be yaoi in the story. If you don't like that feel free to turn around and leave.**

 **2\. I rated this M due to content in later chapters. Nothing too explicit, but there will be some bad violence and some suggestive stuff later on. I'm not going to say what, otherwise it would be considered spoilers~ ;3.**

 **3\. I don't know how long this fanfic will be and I don't know how often I will be able to update it. If I don't update it for a while it would most likely be because of a job or important stuff. So, in the case I don't update it for quite some time, please be patient.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's dive into the story!**

Sniper growled as he headshot the Blu Scout again. It was almost as if they WANTED to have their brains blown out, what with the way they never seemed to try to take cover even though they knew there was a chance of being sniped. Sniper couldn't tell if they were stupid or not, though he didn't really care at the moment as he saw Scout with the Intelligence and began sniping again to make sure he made it back to base in one piece.

"RED TEAM WINS!" announced the Administrator over the intercoms once Scout had delivered the Blu Intelligence back to the Red base. The others cheered as Sniper climbed down from his perch, the Blu team grumbling and heading back to their own base. "Good job mate!" said Sniper, patting Scout on the back. "Thanks man..." said Scout, though he seemed slightly nervous as he spoke. "I gotta go wash up..." Scout said quickly, walking off.

Sniper sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly what Scout was doing: the runner was avoiding him, and Sniper knew why. "Maybe I shouldn't have told them..." the Aussie mumbled to himself, putting his rifle away. A few months back Sniper had revealed to the team a huge secret: he was gay. The team had been shocked at first, but for the most part didn't seem to bothered by it. Out of all the reactions though, Scout's had been closest to the one Sniper had been fearing.

Sniper sighed as he remembered Scout trying to talk him out of it, as if it was simply a choice Sniper had made. When that didn't work, the Bostonian had taken to trying to avoid Sniper, albeit politely as to try and not hurt Sniper's feelings. The others had been more accepting, even Heavy which had surprised Sniper. Sniper was jolted from his thought's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Herr Sniper, are you alright?" said Medic, clearly worried. Sniper turned to the German, giving a slightly forced smile. "Yeah... I-I'm fine Doc..." Sniper said, though he knew Medic wouldn't fall for it. He was right when Medic crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Mun-Dee, you cannot hide anyzhing from me... vhat's zhe matter?" Sniper sighed.

"Scout's avoidin' me..." Medic sighed. "Give him time... He'll come around... he's just not used to zhis sort of zhing..." he said, smiling softly. "I hope so Doc..." said Sniper as they headed out, only to growl when he heard whistling from the Blu base. "Oi, Red Sniper! Why don't you come over here!? I'll show you a good time!" shouted the Blu Demo, his green eye shining slightly and himself obviously drunk.

Sniper growled. "Buzz off ya prick!" the Aussie yelled, stomping away as Medic followed. "Mun-Dee..." "Why the hell did the Blu team have to find out!? That bloody Demo of theirs refuses to leave me alone!" said Sniper, grumbling to himself. "Ignore him mon ami..." said a suave voice, a certain masked Frenchman walking over. "He just wants to get under your skin..." "It's easier said than done mate..." said Sniper, sighing. "I just wanna eat and go to bed..." he said, walking to the kitchen.

Sniper walked over to the fridge and was about to open it when a gloved hand stopped him. "What are ya doin' slim?" asked Engie, smiling. "Getting food..." said Sniper, frowning. "Nah, Ah'm cookin' tonight! You can go back to that camper of yours later! You just need to quality time with the rest of us!" Engie said, pushing Sniper over to the dining table. Sniper sighed and sat down, grabbing a book and reading it as the others filed in and sat down as well.

After a few minutes Engie served a barbeque dinner for everyone, the others having conversations as they ate. Sniper remained quiet, not in the mood to talk at the moment. He finished his food quickly and got up, leaving to his van. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if his van was the safest place at the base for him. He made his way inside and let out a sigh of relief as he locked the camper's door.

Looking around anyone could see that the living space inside the camper was small and somewhat sparse, but Sniper didn't mind. What few personal belongs he brought with him when he came to the base were mostly pictures that didn't take up space. He picked up the one of his parents that was on the counter and looked at it, smiling sadly. "I miss you Mum... Miss you Dad..." he said quietly, wiping a couple of tears from his eyes as he set down the picture.

He slowly changed out of his clothes into a pair of shorts to sleep in, glancing at himself in the mirror he had. His chocolate brown hair was messy and his baby blue eyes looked tired, though he contributed that to the stress his job could have on him. He wasn't too muscular like everyone else in his home country of Australia, seeing as he had actually been born in New Zealand, but he had gained at least some muscle from all the workouts Soldier made them do on a daily basis.

There were scars all over his body from the constant battles, but he didn't mind. He shook his head and yawned, stretching as he placed his aviators on the table and climbed into bed. He curled up under the covers and slowly fell asleep, unaware he wasn't alone in the small camper. A pair of aquamarine blue eyes appeared from seemingly nowhere and looked at him. "You have more friends than you think bushman..."

 **DONE! That was fun! Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Advice and Attack

**OMGOMGOMGOMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I've been so busy trying to find a job! I'm sososososososososososooooooooooooo sorry! I'll try and make it up to you, I promise! I can start with this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea...**

Sniper sighed as he sat in the rec room of the RED base. It was a ceasefire day, so everyone was left to their own devices. He pulled his hat over his eyes and sighed again, planning on taking a nap until his feet were roughly shoved off of the couch. "Feet off the furniture bushman..." said Spy, scowling in disapproval. "I don't need the likes of you tellin' me what to do..." said Sniper, getting up and leaving the room.

He walked throughout the base and eventually headed outside, where he saw Scout practicing his swing, hitting baseballs Demo threw at him. Sniper frowned, wishing Scout would talk to him again. He slowly turned and went to his van, grabbing his sniper rifle. He then began setting up cans and bottles on a nearby fence. After he set up the last one he climbed to the top of his van and begin shooting the bottles and cans, practicing his aim.

"Bonjour mon ami..." Sniper spun and aimed his rifle at the BLU Spy, who was behind. "Ah ah ah, it's ceasefire, remember?" the BLU Spy said smuggly, knowing Sniper couldn't shoot him no matter how much the Aussie wanted to. Sniper growled and spun back around, returning his attention to the cans and bottles on the fence. "What the hell do you want Spook?" he asked, scowling.

"What? I can't watch a fellow mercenary practice?" said the BLU Spy, smiling. "Fuck off ya frog..." said Sniper, growling. "My, someone has a temper... is it because your best friend won't speak to you because you're gay?" BLU Spy dodged Sniper's lunge and grabbed his wrists. "Relax! I merely wish to help! I know what it's like to be in your position... I once had a friend who did the same to me..."

Sniper blinked. "What? You're gay too?" BLU Spy laughed. "Not exactly... I am mixed race, half French and half Egyptian... and much like you, I had a friend who judged me for something that was, and still is, beyond my control..." Sniper thought a moment. He wasn't sure if the Spy was being truthful or just trying to gain his trust to later betray him, but he decided to give the man a chance.

"Alright Spook... how did you and your friend work thing out?" he carefully asked. "Simple: we talked... took a while to convince him to do so, but he was the one who eventually came to me and we talked things over... trust me when I say this bushman... it's best not to worry and let him come to you..." With that, the BLU Spy cloaked and left.

Sniper thought about it, then began practicing again. _Yeah right... as if Scout will come to me on his own terms..._ He thought, sighing. He felt all alone at the moment. He shot the last can, then put his rifle away and headed back to the base. Little did he know that things would soon change.

Later that night, Sniper finished dinner quickly and headed outside for some fresh air. He was a ways from the base as he wanted time alone to think without interruption and was still thinking over the BLU Spy's words when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "OI!" he said struggling. Almost immediately he smelt alcohol and heard a slurred yet familiar voice. "C'mon lad! * hic * Don't * hic * fight me!" said a very drunk BLU Soldier. Sniper kicked the drunk and ran. He hadn't gotten very far when he was tackled by the BLU Soldier and pinned to the ground. "LET ME GO!" he screamed, struggling against the other man. "Why * hic * should I~?" asked the BLU mercenary, overpowering Sniper.

"GET OFF YA WANKER!" Sniper yelled, struggling as he began to feel pain throughout his body. "STOP!" he yelled, but as the pain continued he knew it wasn't going to stop. Suddenly, the BLU Soldier was pushed off of him and he heard a sickening crunch, as if the man had been crushed by something. Sniper tried to look, but he found himself weak as his vision faded in and out. He felt himself being picked up and carried, then heard the stunned, angry, and horrified voices of his teammates before falling unconscious.

 **O.O BLU SOLDIER! * runs after him with chainsaw ***

 **Glacial: Hi, I'm another of Icy's Ocs. She a bit busy right now, but we hope you enjoyed the chapter and we hope we can get the next one out much sooner than this one. So until next time, Icy and Glacial are out!**


	3. Aftermath

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! Sorry for the long delay! Just started a new job and they've already given me quite a few hours for this last week alone. Hopefully y'all understand! I also hope y'all are enjoying this fanfic. Without further ado, let's jump in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Sniper slowly stirred, opening his eyes slightly. Almost instantly he was slightly blinded and reclosed his eyes, but upon opening them again he realized why it was so bright. Looking around he found himself in the medbay. He was aware of a dull throbbing pain, though he didn't want to acknowledge it or the area it was coming from. Memories of the event flashed in his mind and he heard himself give a tiny whimper.

"You're avake!" said Medic, rushing over with the others. "D-D-Doc?" Sniper asked, looking around. "Easy Stretch... You've been through quite the ordeal..." said Engie, frowning. "You vere attacked by zhe Blu Soldier and fainted..." said Medic, knowing that Sniper would freak if he said the actual term for the 'attack'. "H-How long was I out?" asked Sniper, silently thanking Medic for not calling the attack what it really was.

"Zhree hours..." said Medic, frowning. "THAT BLU SPY WAS CARRYING YOU WHEN WE SAW YOU!" said Soldier, the others slightly glaring at him. "T-The S-Spook?" said Sniper, stunned. Had the Blu Spy been the one to save him? If so, why would the enemy Spy do so? Sniper groaned in pain as he tried to move, Medic stopping him from doing so. "Relax... you're still recovering..." the German said gently.

Sniper nodded, glancing at Scout. The Bostonian was standing a bit behind everyone, looking guilty as if he was the one who was responsible for the attack even though he wasn't. "S-Scout..." Scout glanced at Sniper. "I... gotta go do something... sorry Snipes..." said the young man, hesitantly leaving. Demo called after him, chasing him with Heavy. "Give him time Herr Sniper... he's just as shaken as you..." said Medic, gently placing a hand on Sniper's shoulder.

Spy closed his pocketwatch and cleared his throat. "Enough talking... the bushman needs his rest and we need to capture the Blu Soldier... Do not worry Monsieur Sniper, we won't let such that uncivilized barbarian get away with this..." he said, nodding to Sniper. "Medic, until further notice I am placing Sniper under your watchful eye... you are responsible for his recovery, well-being, and protection..."

Medic nodded. "I vill not let anyzhing happen to him... I vill protect him vizh my life..." said the German, the serious look on his face surprising and showing he meant every word he said. Spy nodded and left the medbay, leaving Sniper and Medic alone. "Don't vorry Mundee, I'll protect you..." Medic said, smiling at Sniper. "For now, just rest..." Sniper hesitated, then nodded and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

 **Done! Hope y'all enjoy! Sorry it's so short.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Attraction?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! Things will begin getting intense in this chapter, so this is a heads up to warn y'all about things in the coming chapters. Nothing too explicit, but things will get a bit... well, a bit dark for lack of a better term. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Sniper sat in the medbay as Medic looked him over. The Aussie hadn't slept well, nightmares about the incident plaguing his mind. "You're healing vell..." said Medic, setting the clipboard down. "Vould you like to leave zhe medbay now?" Sniper almost instantly shook his head. He felt that if he went back to his camper then the Blu Soldier would be able to find him.

Medic frowned. "Mundy, zhis isn't like you... you're not acting like yourself..." he said, worried for the other man. "Vhat happened really messed vizh you, didn't it?"

Sniper said nothing, which only confirmed Medic's suspicions. "Mundy... talk to me..." Sniper looked at him, and when he spoke it was quiet.

"H-He'll find me if I-I go back to my camper..." he said, visibly shaking. It was out of character for the Aussie, but then again going through what he went through would do that to anyone. "Do not vorry Mundy... Zhe ozhers and I have agreed to be on zhe lookout for zhe Blus... Ve von't let zhem harm you anymore..."

Sniper nodded, taking a deep breath. "Come, let's get some you some food..." said Medic, slowly leading Sniper to the kitchen/dining area. Sniper hesitantly entered, Medic walking past and beginning to cook. "Have a seat..." he said, gesturing to the table as Sniper slowly walked over and sat down.

Sniper watched as Medic cooked, the German being almost as precise with the food as he is with surgeries. As he sat there Sniper began noticing things he hadn't previously noticed about the doctor, such as the German's calculating but kind blue-gray eyes and the fact that the Medic was rather handsome. Sniper shook his head, trying to shake such thoughts away. Sure Snipes was gay, but he didn't want to begin crushing on one of his own teammates, thinking that none of them would like him in that way.

Medic soon served some soup to Sniper. "Thanks..." he said, slowly beginning to eat as Medic sat down with his own bowl of soup. Sniper quietly ate, glancing occasionally at Medic. For some reason Sniper felt safe with the doctor, more so than with the others. He began thinking about how handsome Medic was again, and found himself being attracted to the German.

However, he knew Medic wouldn't feel the same. What he didn't know was that whenever he was looking away Medic would be watching him in return.

 **DONE! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Guardian Angel

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! Please note, if some chapters seem shorter than others I apologize. I'm trying to juggle work, Youtube, working on two stories at once, and now planning Thanksgiving at the moment. However, hopefully things calm down a bit soon so I'll be able to get longer chapters out more quickly. Still, hope you like the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Sniper cursed as he ducked, dodging a bullet from the enemy Sniper. He hated the days they had to fight during a storm, seeing as the heavy rain made it hard for anyone to do their jobs. Sniper growled as he came back up and fired, getting a lucky headshot on the opposing Sniper. Sniper was thankful, however, that he was nowhere near the BLU Soldier, shuddering as the bad memories of that night came to the forefront of his mind.

He shook his head to remove the thoughts and aimed again, shooting the BLU Scout this time. He was glad to have the battles to distract him, but there was something off about the battles since the incident: the BLU Spy rarely came after him. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or suspicious. The opposing Frenchman was clearly on the battlefield, as he could be seen going after several members of the RED team, yet he had yet to make a move against Sniper.

Sniper looked through his scope to check on his team. Medic was with Heavy, Engie was setting up a sentry while Pyro stood guard, Scout and Soldier were running through the field like bats out of hell, and Spy was sneaking up on the BLU Engie. Sniper lowered his scope a bit and took a sip from the coffee he had with him, making a face as it had cooled during the battle.

"Bloody cold coffee..." he muttered to himself, setting the mug back down and looking back through his scope. He frowned as he noticed a member of the BLU team was nowhere to be found. "Where-?" Sniper froze as he felt someone grab his shoulders, a familiar voice in his ear. "Found you Maggot..." said the BLU Soldier, grinning. Acting on instinct Sniper grabbed his kukri and swung at the American, fear and panic taking hold of the once calm and collected Aussie.

"Get away from me!" he said, swinging again in the hopes to get the BLU away from him. BLU Soldier grabbed his wrist and forced him to drop the kukri, pinning the Aussie to the wall. "Stop fighting!" he said, grunting and growling after Sniper harshly kicks him in the stomach and forces him to step away. Before he could make another move a gunshot rang out, blasting through the back of the BLU's helmet and killing him instantly.

Sniper watched as his attacker fell to the floor, the gaping gunshot wound visible as the helmet falls off. However, looking around, Sniper saw nobody who could've made the shot. It certainly was the BLU Sniper due to the fact that he was focusing on the battle and the BLU Soldier hadn't had his back to the window. Sniper tried to catch his breath and calm down. First someone knocked out the American and carried Sniper back to the RED base the night of the incident, and now somebody had just killed the BLU to keep a repeat from happening.

 _Who is helping me?_ Thought Sniper, frowning. It seemed like he had some sort of guardian angel watching over him. He was grateful, but at the same time he was scared to know just who was helping him. Shaking slightly still, he picked up his things as the Administrator announced the RED Team's victory. As he left he felt he was being watched, and if he had turned around he would've seen a pair of floating aquamarine eyes turn into a man. "You need all the help you can get my friend..."

 **Done! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Twist

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! I have a question... Are you guys enjoying the story? It's hard to tell by the views and visitors graphs alone. I'm thinking about maybe putting this on hiatus for a while, I don't know... I just feel like you guys aren't enjoying it that much... I might write a couple more chapters before putting it on hiatus, if that does end up happening. Please, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Sniper sighed. He was sitting on the roof of the base, staring at the starry sky above. Stargazing always calmed him down, and tonight he definitely needed it. He couldn't stop the shudder that went through him when he remembered the close encounter he had with the BLU Soldier earlier that day. If his mystery savior hadn't shot the American, there would've been a repeat of the incident that started it all.

Sniper shook his head. He was supposed to be strong and calm, yet he found himself frightened by what had happened. It had changed him, and everyone knew it. He then thought of something else: his mystery savior. Who was it that had shot the BLU Soldier? Was it one of the Spies? Sniper didn't think the BLU Spy would've bothered and would've just let it happen, but seeing as whoever made the shot was either really quick or invisible it could've been him.

Sniper sighed again, then jumped as the trapdoor to the roof opened to reveal Medic. "Herr Sniper? Are you alright? Zhey ozhers and I are vorried about you..." the German said as he climbed through the door, closing it and sitting beside the Aussie. "I..." Sniper sighed and explained how he was feeling to Medic. "Am I a pansy doc?" he asked, looking at the other man.

Medic smiled and chuckled. "Not at all Mundy! It's actually very natural for you to feel zhe vay you are feeling after such a traumatic event... I'd be more vorried if you DIDN'T feel zhat vay..." he said, placing a comforting hand on Sniper's shoulder. Sniper nodded, feeling more relaxed now that he wasn't bottling up his emotions. "Sorry for makin' ya worry mate..." Medic shook his head. "Don't be sorry... as zhe team doctor and your friend, I'm more zhan happy to help vizh zhese kinds of zhings..." he said, him and Sniper looking up at the stars.

"Zhe stars are quite pretty tonight..." said Sniper, smiling slightly. "Perhaps, but I know somezhing I personally zhink is prettier..." came the reply. Sniper turned to ask what Medic meant and instantly froze when he realized Medic was looking at him. "M-Me? I-I'm not pretty mate..." Medic shrugged. "To some maybe not... zhen again, I am not some..." said the German, reaching over and wrapping an arm around the Aussie's waist, pulling him closer. Sniper felt his face heating up as he blushed. _Oh god oh god oh god..._ Sniper thought, the words repeating over and over.

Sniper went to say something but was cut off when a pair of lips met his own, cutting him off. Without thinking he immediately began kissing back, his feelings for the doctor rising to the surface as the two kissed. After a few minutes Medic pulled away, smiling. "Don't zhink I haven't seen zhe looks Liebe*~... I've been vatching you too~..." he said in a low voice, smirking as the slightly taller male's face turned bright red, being visible even in the low light.

"Aw shit Doc..." said Sniper, pulling his hat over his face in embarrassment. Medic chuckled and pushed the hat back up. "Vhy don't ve go back inside? It's a bit chilly out here..." Sniper could only nod and allowed himself to be dragged back into the base.

Meanwhile, at the BLU base, BLU Soldier slowly woke to find himself tied to a chair in a seemingly empty room. "HEY! What's going on here!? Let me out or I'll-" he stopped mid-sentence upon hearing the sound of a gun being cocked by his head. "Now now, no need for all that anger... you won't be needing it where you are going anyways..." said a smooth familiar voice. BLU Soldier's eyes widened, noticing his helmet on the floor nearby.

"You wouldn't... t-the Respawn isn't on!" a dark chuckle came from the wielder of the gun. "I know... That is exactly why I chose now of all times to do this..." the voice said, the owner pushing the gun against the American's head. "I'll see you in Hell, vous cochon dégueulasse**..." With that the sound of a gunshot was heard and the BLU Soldier became limp, a bleeding wound in his head.

 **DONE! Hope y'all liked it!**

 ***Liebe - "love" in German**

 **** vous cochon dégueulasse - "You disgusting pig" in French (according to google translate anyways)**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Discovery

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. This is where things start getting mysterious. I won't say how, but I know y'all are smart enough to figure it out. This is also where the M rating really begins coming into play. You'll see why in a minute. Anywho, let's jump in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Sniper stretched as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. "Ah, mornin' Stretch!" said Engie, who was cooking. "Any plans before the fight today?" Sniper took a big gulp from his coffee. "Might just go for a bit of a walk mate... it looks like it'll be a nice day to do so..." he replied, smiling. Engie nodded. "Well, be back in time for breakfast!" he said as Sniper left. Sniper chuckled and headed out, sipping his coffee as he walked.

Looking up, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and with he and Medic having revealed their feelings for each other he was in a good mood. He waved to Scout and Spy, who seemed to be arguing about something and didn't notice. He didn't mind though; it was funny to watch them squabble. Looking around he saw the entirety of his team relaxing before the battle, and he was ok with that.

However, as he rounded a corner, he froze at the sight he saw. Soon he let out a scream that caused the others to come running, spotting the same thing he did. "I'm gonna hurl..." said Scout, covering his mouth. Hanging by the wrists from a high up wooden beam was the body of the BLU Soldier. The gunshot wound that had killed him was easily visible, but that wasn't what shocked and disturbed everyone.

The dead American was stark naked and covered in cuts, but the most prominent features were the words literally carved into his torso that read " _Monsters don't prosper_ ", as well as the fact that whoever had killed and mutilated the man had cut the BLU's manhood off. Sniper had gone pale and was shaking, almost dropping his cup of coffee. Medic spotted this and was instantly by his side.

"Come Liebe... let's get you away from here..." said the German, wrapping his arms around the Aussie and leading him back to the base. Engie took off his helmet and looked to the RED team's own Soldier. "Contact the Administrator... there'll be no fighting until we find out who or what did this..." he said stoically. Soldier nodded and saluted, heading off to contact the Administrator.

"What we do about that?" asked Heavy, gesturing to the body. "Don't touch it... the higher-ups need to look at it..." said Spy, lighting a cigarette. "Though I am curious... am I the only one who finds it interesting that the dead body is of the man who violated our Sniper?" The others looked at each other. Spy was right, it was interesting.

"Are you sayin' whoever did this was avengin' Sniper?" asked Demo, looking at Spy. "It is quite possible... but the question remains: who was the one who did it?" To that none of them had an answer.

 **Done! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. New Target

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! I really hope you guys are liking the story. I've gotten really no feedback, so it's hard to tell. Still, I've decided not to put the story on hiatus. That wouldn't be fair to you guys. Anyways, things are just starting to get interesting in the world of our favorite mercs. Who killed the BLU Soldier? Why did they kill him? Is anyone else on their list? We'll have to wait to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

After alerting the Administrator to what happened she announced that there would be no more fighting until the perpetrator was found and questioned. This meant that the mercs could go about and do whatever they wanted, as long as they didn't go against the Administrator's orders of no killing, as the Respawn machine would be turned off during the investigation.

Sniper sighed happily, going for a walk with Medic. Since there was no battling they didn't have to worry about being ambushed by the BLUS. In fact, during times of ceasefire they got along relatively well for the most part, with a few exceptions. Sniper laughed when one of Medic's doves, Archimedes, landed on his hat. "Oi, that's not a branch or nest!" he said, gently shooing the dove. Archimedes cooed and flew over onto Medic's shoulder instead.

"Bonjour mon amis!" said a voice from above. Looking up Sniper and Medic saw the BLU Spy, enjoying a smoke on a nearby ledge. The BLU jumped down and walked over. "Ah, going for a stroll I see..." said the Frenchman, smiling. "Ja, vizh zhe ceasefire it's easier to do, plus it is a lovely day to do so..." replied Medic, smiling. "Oui, it is such a magnificent day for a stroll..." agreed the BLU Spy, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"It is a shame about the BLU Soldier though..." he stated, frowning. "He was a good fighter, but I guess it cannot be helped..." Sniper frowned. "Well, I'm glad he's gone... after what he did..." the blue-clad Frenchman gently placed a hand on Sniper's shoulder. "I know, but you do not have to worry anymore mon ami... Honestly, I'm surprised someone got to him before the rest of us did... not everyone on the BLU team agrees with what he did after all..." he said mysteriously before walking off.

Sniper wanted to ask him about that, but sighed when the other man seemingly vanished. Medic gently took his hand. "Come Liebe, let us continue our valk..." he said, smiling as he and Sniper continued their stroll. They were unaware of a figure watching them from the shadows, following them and staying out of sight.

"OI!" Sniper paused slightly as a familiar slurred voice called out, but Medic gently urged him to ignore the drunk BLU and continue walking. "Sniper! C'mere! *hic* I wanna *hic* talk to ya!" said the BLU Demo, drunkenly walking over to them. Sniper tried to ignore the man, but immediately punched the BLU when said BLU drunkenly groped his ass.

Medic immediately led Sniper away, rage building inside the German as he did so. He wanted to kill the BLU Demo, but kept his cool enough to know doing so would end badly. Instead, he led Sniper back to the base and took the Aussie to their shared room, which Sniper had moved into after they began their relationship. There he sat on the bed with Sniper and comforted the Aussie, who was shaking slightly. "He vill pay Liebe... I promise..." Medic said, kissing Sniper's forehead.

Sniper took a deep breath. "I-It was instinct... I-I didn't mean to punch him..." Medic gently shushed him, kissing him. Sniper kissed back, wrapping his arms around Medic's neck. "I promised to protect you, and I vill keep zhat promise... and perhaps, vhen you're ready, ve vill be able to take our relationship to zhe next level..." Medic whispered, hugging Sniper close. He knew Sniper wasn't ready for anything more intimate than what they were already doing, but he was willing to wait for the Aussie to make the first move.

Meanwhile, the shadowy figure from before was watching the BLU demo, it's eyes narrowed. "Being drunk doesn't excuse such actions... You'll meet the same fate as your friend..." whispered the figure, vanishing into the shadows.

 **And that's done!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Taking Things Further

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! This chapter will get a bit explicit, but there won't be full on smut. I might make a fanfic with that soon, just not sure when. Who knows, it might come out sooner than we all think~ ;3. Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

It had been a couple of days since the Blu Demo incident, and Sniper was looking for Medic. "Lookin' for the Doc?" asked Engie, smiling. "Yeah... Have you seen him?" asked the Aussie, looking slightly hopeful. "He's in the dove house..." said Engie, smiling as the taller male instantly went to go find the German.

Sniper eventually found his boyfriend where Engie said he was. Medic was humming as he fed his doves, but he did notice when Sniper entered. "Ah, hello Liebe... vhat can I help you vizh?" he asked as he turned toward the other male, pausing when he noticed the look on Sniper's face. "Is somezhing wrong Liebe?" Sniper shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"I... want to take our relationship to the next level..." he said quietly, not needing to explain as Medic knew full well what the Aussie meant. "Are you sure you're ready for it?" he asked, concerned. Sniper nodded. He couldn't let himself be tied down by the incident anymore. Medic smiled, taking his hand.

"Come Liebe..." he said, leading Sniper back into the base and to their room. He closed the door behind them and then gently pulled the slightly taller male close to him, kissing him gently. Sniper kissed back, wrapping his arms around Medic's neck. After about a minute of this Medic moved down and began gently kissing Sniper's neck, moving his shirt collar out of the way to better get to it.

Sniper craned his neck to allow Medic better access, gasping slightly when the German pushed him against the wall. He squirmed a bit as his shirt was unbuttoned, blushing as he felt Medic's hands begin roaming and exploring his torso. "D-Doc~..." he stuttered, squirming more.

Medic chuckled, removing the sniper's shirt and vest before removing his own coat and shirt. Sniper slowly traced the German's muscles, still finding himself surprised at how well built the doctor was despite not doing much fighting. Medic resumed exploring the Aussie's body, picking him up so his legs wrapped around his waist. "Just relax Liebe~... I'll be gentle~..." he said, trailing kisses down the other male's neck to his chest, enjoying the small noises the Aussie was making.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, the shadow figure from before was making his way to a nearby ditch outside the battlefield. He tugged over a large sack and opened it slightly, smirking as he opened it fully and emptied the contents into the ditch. "Two down... The others need to learn a lesson..."

 **I know some people might not be happy that I didn't take things further. If you want me to do that then feel free to let me know! I'll only do it if you guys want.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Reveal

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! I hate to say it guys, but this story might be coming to an end soon. I might be able to get a few more chapters out, we'll just have to wait and see. For now though we've got some interesting things about to happen, so hold onto your hats folks as we dive back into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Engie shook his head, he and the others having discovered the dismembered body of the BLU Demo in the nearby ditch. The Administrator was there as well, and she was not happy. "Find any evidence you can! We must find out who is doing this!" she ordered the investigators, who were running around the scene.

Medic frowned as he examined one of the limbs. There had only been two victims, but already he was seeing a pattern: both BLUs had done something to Sniper. BLU Soldier had raped him, while the BLU Demo had groped him. Whoever was targeting them only did so AFTER they did something to Sniper. Medic wasn't sure if he should be grateful or wary about this.

"Anything to report Doctor?" asked Miss Pauling, looking at him. "Zhese cuts could only have been made by a bonesaw... however, I keep mine locked avay securely and zhe BLU Medic vould never attack his own teammates..." he said, thinking. If it wasn't the BLU Medic, then who? He was roused from his thoughts when he glanced over to Sniper, who was trying not to vomit at the sight of the dismembered BLU.

Medic walked over and led him away. "You alright Liebe?" he asked quietly after having the Aussie sit down nearby. "I-I... w-who's doin' this?" Sniper asked, his baby blue eyes wide behind his aviators. "I don't know Liebe, but I have a feeling ve might be able to trust whoever it is..." Medic explained. "After all, zhey only seem to target zhose who go after you..."

Sniper nodded, wishing he knew the identity of his supposed protector. The only one he could think of was Medic, but he was ruled out as even he had no idea as to who the vigilante was. Sniper sighed, feeling like he should know who it was. He shook away the feeling and watches as the body parts were hauled away, making sure to keep from vomiting.

Soon everyone was going about their day as if nothing had happened, though they all kept it in the backs of their minds. Sniper and Medic were busy spending time together, their bond growing strong. They soon found they no longer wanted to fight, though they knew the person who had set up the war in the first place wasn't going to just let them go. No, they would have to run away in order to live peaceful lives.

That night, Sniper was walking with Medic as they discussed their plan to run away when a pair of strong hands grabbed the Aussie. "Put him down!" shouted Medic, throwing a punch at their attacker before being pushed aside. "Little RED Doctor need to stay out of this... RED Sniper hurt teammates..." said BLU Heavy, scowling. "I did nothin'!" said Sniper, struggling to get free.

The two scuffled for a bit before BLU Heavy violently hit Sniper, knocking him to the ground and nearly knocking him out. Medic immediately got between the two. "Move Doctor..." "NEIN! You will not hurt him!" BLU Heavy growled and was about to strike Medic when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, strangling him.

Medic helped Sniper up as the mystery savior strangled the large BLU, the two soon collapsing as the enemy Heavy fell to the ground. The figure pulled out a gun and shot him, just to be safe. "Y-You... you're the one responsible, aren't you?" Sniper asked the shadow figure. "Who are you?" A chuckle came from the figure. "Actually, you know me quite well..." said a familiar voice, and when the moon came out from behind the clouds they saw none other than the BLU Spy himself.

"Bonjour, mon amis... it is a pleasure to see you two again..."

 **WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!? JK, I knew it was him all along XD.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Escape!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! I really hate to say it, but this fic will soon be coming to an end. Just one or two more chapters and it'll be over. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry, I will be writing more stories in the future!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

"Y-You're the one who's been killin' your own teammates!?" asked Sniper, stunned. "But of course! The way they were treating you is so uncouth... besides, we want to leave as much as you do..." said the BLU Spy, smiling. "'We'?" asked Medic, raising an eyebrow. BLU Spy smirked. "Come, this way..." he said, leading them away from the others.

BLU Spy led them behind the BLU base, where a van was waiting. Leaning against the van was an unfamiliar figure. "Who is that?" asked Sniper, frowning. "Remember our conversation a while back? Well, I wasn't completely truthful... Monsieur Sniper, this is the friend I told you about... though now, he's much more than a friend..." said BLU Spy, chuckling as the other man walked over and hugged him from behind.

The man was tall and muscular, with short black hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing camo pants and an army green top, a pair of dogtags around his neck. "Y-You're in the army..." said Sniper, realization dawning on him. The man nodded. "Yes, and I think it's time for you two and my French flower here left this place for good... Hop in and I'll give you a ride away from here..." he said, motioning to the van.

Sniper thought a moment. "Actually, we'll follow you... we've gotta get some things and then we'll follow in my camper..." he said, earning a nod from the other man. "Alright... just tell us when you're ready..." the man said as he and BLU Spy headed to the van. Sniper and Medic hurried back to their base and began packing their things, organizing everything in the camper.

"All done?" asked Sniper as Medic finished putting the cage of doves in the camper. Medic nodded and quickly kissed him. "Oi! What are ye two doin'!?" shouted Demo, having seen them packing. "Shit! We gotta move Doc!" shouted Sniper, climbing into the camper's cab with Medic and hitting the gas. "Stop them!" shouted the police chief, ordering the police force to go after the two.

They didn't get far however as several grenades were thrown, exploding and cutting the squad cars off as BLU Spy and his boyfriend cut in front of Sniper and Medic, leading the way away from the battlefield and the bases. Miss Pauling looked at Helen as they drove off. "Should we stop them?" she asked, looking worried. "... No." said Helen, smiling. "It was inevitable... besides, this war has gone on for too long... it's time to end it..." she added, watching the vehicles vanish over the horizon.

 **Only one more chapter, which will end up being more of an epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Time Will Heal! This will sadly be the last chapter of the story. It'll be sort of an epilogue, if you will. I hope you guys will like it! Don't worry, I still have "A Rose By Any Other Name" and the rewritten "Meant To Be" to finish, as well as start the rewritten "Underground Elements" and the new stories I have planned.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Mun-Dee sighed contently, curled up in bed. It had been several months since he, Medic, and the BLU Spy had fled from the battlefield, and he couldn't be happier. He and Medic's relationship had grown and they had even gotten married, becoming close friends to BLU Spy and his fiancé in the process. Mun-Dee wasn't sure what happened to the rest of the BLU team, but he had gotten updates on his own team from Miss Pauling.

He smiled at the thought, remembering what he had been told. According to Pauling, Scout had gone to become a professional baseball player. He wasn't exactly famous and wasn't the best, but he was doing what he loved. Engie now helped construction crews with projects, from skyscrapers to airports and the like. Soldier worked at an army bootcamp, turning out soldiers left and right with his unorthodox methods which made Mun-Dee chuckle. Heavy had decided to take up teaching, while Demo surprisingly worked with a bomb squad for the police. Spy had taken a bit longer to find, but it was found out he had settled down and now ran an art museum. The only one they couldn't find was Pyro, though Mun-Dee had much reason to believe that wherever there was fire you could find the gas-mask wearing pyromaniac.

Mun-Dee was pulled from his thoughts and grunted when he felt something small climb onto the bed and tap him. "Papa! Get up! It's Christmas!" said a small voice, shaking him. Mun-Dee opened one eye and smiled at the sight of the little 4-year-old boy shaking him. His name was Aaron, and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Mun-Dee remembered the day they adopted him fondly.

"Alright, alright... I'm up..." said the Aussie after the child shook him again, sitting up and stretching. "About time you voke up Mun-Dee..." said a familiar German voice as the owner of said voice walked in with a tray of food. "Aaron's been vanting to open presents for zhe last two hours!" Mun-Dee chuckled and kissed his husband. "Sorry Doc, I slept in..." he said, smiling. "Ve can see zhat..." said Medic, sitting down with the food. "Hurry up and eat... Eric and Zachary vill be here soon..."

"Uncle Eric and Uncle Zachary are coming!? YES! That means they'll bring Luke!" said Aaron, the young boy climbing down and running to the living room. Mun-Dee laughed as he ate, then soon followed with Medic. As he settled into a chair there was a knock at the door and, upon opening it, found an unmasked BLU Spy and his fiancé outside with a 4-year-old brunette boy with green eyes. "Luke!" said Aaron as the other boy ran over. "Alois, Mun-Dee! Good to see you two again!" said the former spy, his light brown hair covered in snowflakes from the falling snow outside.

"Good to see you too! Now get inside before you catch a cold!" said Medic, laughing as he made everyone hot cocoa. Eric and Zachary happily entered and shed their coats, joining the kids and Mun-Dee by the fire. "Can we open presents now!?" asked Luke, obviously eager to do so. "Go ahead you two..." said Mun-Dee, watching as the two kids ripped into the wrapping paper of their presents. Medic walked over and kissed the Aussie, smiling. "Merry Christmas Mun-Dee..." Mun-Dee smiled. "Merry Christmas Doc..."

 **AND it's done! Just thought I would do a tiny holiday chapter, considering what time of year it is :3. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
